Pacific Academy of Arts
by KilledGirlfriend
Summary: Karma y Amy han sido aceptadas en la mejor escuela de artes de todo Texas, situada en Austin su ciudad natal. Ambas cursan estudios relacionados ya que Karma estudia Arte escénico y Amy estudia producción, un trabajo de fin de curso las une más que nunca para culminar los estudios de aquel primer año de Academia. ¿Realmente las circunstancias serán fáciles?
1. Prólogo

**AU: E**ste es el primer capítulo con que no iba a escribir algo super-mega-hiper-extra-extenso así que a los que les gustan este tipo de cosas perdonadme.

Este es el prólogo de una historieta #Karmy que he escrito con todo mi amor para los fans españoles y latinoamericános (Hispanoparlantes en general) o para tí, sí, que te he pillado, que estás con el traductor de google.

Por lo tanto perdonadme por lo corto que es y pronto habrá más, y 80% de probabilidades de mejor.

**Disclaimer: N**o me pertenece ni Faking it, ni Karma, ni Amy, ni MTV en general. El fenómeno Karmy es nuestro con que JÁ.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Siempre me han gustado las películas y las series, sí, era una de esas personas en el mundo que realmente las vivía, y que cuando se acababan casi lloraban más porque ya había terminado que por el echo de que fuese un final triste o algo similar.

Siempre había pensado, aunque más bien me habían inculcado, que me dedicaría a la medicina o a la investigación de algún fósil pero realmente no era lo que quería estudiar y por una vez quise enfrentarme a la gente que no pensaba igual que yo, ya que no era tímida pero siempre tragaba con las palabras de la gente a la que supuestamente debía respetar, cuando ellos no lo hacían conmigo. Solo había una persona que destacaba en aquel círculo de relaciones tan pequeño que tenía, y realmente le debo la vida a esa persona. Mi mejor amiga.

Sí, ella ha conseguido que me manifieste tal y como soy, y que disfrute de la vida como si fuese el último día que iba a vivirla, que hiciese lo que me gustaba y no lo que pretendía gustar a todo el mundo, porque algo se me pegó de su aplastante personalidad...

Por eso mismo me matriculé hace 2 meses 'Pacific Academy of Arts' la academia de Artes más importante de Texas, y seguramente de algún estado más. Hace 2 meses que pedí la beca, y por lo que me pude enterar leyendo algunos tweets de la academia enviarían muy pronto el correo a los seleccionados, ya que era una academia muy inaccesible, por lo menos para la gente normal, es cierto lo que dicen, con dinero todo era más fácil.

Mi padre era un importante empresario, realmente podría haberle dicho que me pagase la inscripción, pero no me hubiese parecido justo por todas aquellas personas que pedían beca. Un rubor corría por mis mejillas cuando mi hermana con una excelente cara asqueada me tocó la puerta a grito de 'Tienes correo, abre la puerta, pero recuerda que no soy tu chacha...' Seguramente ella estuviese esperando alguna revista de cotilleos a la que estaba suscrita o algo parecido.

Como estaba tumbada en la cama me levanté y tiré los cascos del ipod que ya reproduccian mi banda sonora de día a día, Lily Allen. Cogí la carta y ella se retiró encerrándose en su habitación, por desgracia estaba en frente de la mía entonces tenía que encontrar su aborrecible cara todos los días.

Toqué el serigrafiado de la carta, ponía claramente en tonos azules blancos y naranjas "Pacific Arts Academy". Mi corazón estaba totalmente alterado, como si fuese la primera vez que recibía una carta.

Me tomé unos instantes para abrirla, realmente si me denegaban el acceso me entristecería porque tendría que ir a la universidad de Texas a estudiar medicina. Ese era el trato que hice con mis padres.

Con el dedo índice tiré del pequeño papel pegado al dorso de la carta y la abrí cogiéndo con delicadeza su contenido.

_"Estimada señorita Raudenfeld._

_Muchas gracias por postular para pertenecer a nuestra prestigiosa academia. Todos los años nos llegan solicitudes desde todas las partes de Estados Unidos, incluso algunas extranjeras a modo de beca erasmus, por eso sabemos elegir muy bien a nuestros alumnos. _

_Lamentablemente las becas son muy excasas, pero usted ha tenido la suerte de recibir una beca de admisión por parte de la Fundación Harvey, por ello solo tendrá que pagar los gastos de mantenimiento. _

_Esperamos contar con usted en el próximo curso. _

_Bienvenida a la Academia. _

_ATT: Rector de 'Pacific Arts Academy"_

Abrí los ojos como platos y justo cuando íba a salir de casa para correr, gritar, y vivir mi momento de eufória me estaba llamando la única persona con la que quería hablar en ese momento.

"¡Karm!" Grité aún eufórica por la noticia, pequeñas lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

"Amy, ¿Que pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Es... Jodidamente genial, me aceptaron en la Academia!"

"Me alegro un montón, ese era tu sitio y lo sabes. Por cierto..."

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Te seguiré teniendo que llamar para levantarte por la mañana?"

"Supongo que... ¿Qué estás insinuando Karma?"

"Que a una persona también la aceptaron en la PAA."

"¡¿Te presentaste y no me dijiste nada?!"

"¡Amy, no nos separaremos ni en la carrera! ¡Es perfecto!"

"Sí... Wee.. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?"

"Es que.. Quería darte una sorpresa y así si no me aceptaban... ¿Oye que cursarás?"

"Producción y realización, ¿Tú?"

"Interpretación y drama... Ya sabes, quiero ser la famosa que nos saque de Austin y así poder regocigarme en los mejores teatros recogiendo un premio y agradeciéndote lo mucho que me has inspirado y bla bla bla..." Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su pelo echándoselo hacia atrás sugerentemente... Me recordó a Snooki de Jersey Shore. Pequeña pero presumida Ashcroft. Me había acostumbrado a esos gestos, y estaba bien.

"Sí, sí, ya te querré ver en Hollywood al lado de Jennifer Lawrence." Pude oírla algo decepcionada de pronto, no sabía a que vino eso.

"Te tengo que dejar... Tengo que irme con mis padres a ver jugar a mi primo en Oak Hill... El baloncesto y eso.. Me aburriré, y me moriré en mi asiento, luego vendrás y recogerás mis restos quemados... ¿Tienes que hacer algo?" Bonita forma de pedirme que la acompañase. Dramática Karma Ashcroft.

"Es que no sé..."

"Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi... Venga, yo te ayudé hace 7 años a colocar las estrellas en el techo de tu habitación." Abrí los ojos como platos.

"Hace SIETE años..."

Un silencio incómodo se quedó en medio de la conversación.

"Oh vamos, está bien... Pero me debes un mcflurry." Murmuré cediéndo ante mi mejor amiga.

"Sabes que te quiero, en 20 minutos estoy allí, he quedado con mis padres cerca de Hester con que podemos ir de desde allí, será divertido. Te dejo, me tengo que preparar, ¡Adiós!" Tuve que penstañear varias veces pues me había dicho todo eso tán rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía el móvil pitándo que la llamada había finalizado.

Me tiré sobre la cama unos segundos, hacía rato que estaba lista pues quería ir al supermercado para comprar galletas y palomitas, en mi cuarto practicamente me encerraba con que me gustaba siempre tener preciadas posesiones en el primer cajón de mi mesilla.

Me da que tendría que ir en otro momento a comprar... Porque cuando Karma quiere la atención de Amy, Karma quiere la atención de Amy casi todo el día.

* * *

**PD: **Si descubres qué tiene que ver la beca de Amy con la historia que va a tener tanta importancia en próximos capítulos te doy un premio, déjame una review con la respuesta. CHAN CHAN CHANN CHANNNNN.

Y sin más dilación: Tengo hambre.


	2. Dreams are dreams

**AU: B**ueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, por cierto, cabe decir que no acertáisteis a que me refería con la fundación Harvey, pero bueno, lo vais a descubrir en este capítulo.

Como siempre saludo a mis lectores, a los que han dado follow a esta historia y a los que estáis utilizando un traductor de google o un amigo español para leer esta bonita historia. See you 3

**Disclaimer: N**o me pertenece Faking it, pero shippeo Karmy como la que más. Ah, gracias también a Passenger por acompañarme durante toda la escritura ñ.ñ

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

En el primer descanso ya nos habíamos encontrado en aquel pintoresco recreo. Me gustaba demasiado, estaba lleno de graffitis con frases inspiradoras, no era como el de Hester que apenas se podía pisar con los hippies tocando música extraña.

Su mano descansaba sobre lamía, acariciando al andar el dorso de mi mano, nos quedamos un rato frente a nuestras taquillas, sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que nos quedamos literalmente la una frente a la otra.

Se acercó a mí. "Si quieres podemos parar…" Murmuró pasando sus manos por mi espalda en lo que yo pensaba que iba a acabar en abrazo, pero sus manos subieron aferrándose a mi cuello, la miré un tanto extrañada, pero ella se volvió a acercar sugerentemente colocando sus delicados labios en la comisura de los míos. Depositó un suave beso tan sutil que me quedé casi sin aliento.

Cuando quise cerrar los ojos porque ese beso en la comisura se acercaba a mis labios mi tono de móvil sonó y me pude dar cuenta rápidamente que todo era un jodido sueño… Un jodido sueño inacabado.

Pasé el dedo por donde decía 'Descolgar la llamada' en un verde algo llamativo, pues la cara de Karma estaba justo arriba como indicador de llamada.

"Oh bien, ya pensaba que me ibas a dejar tirada el primer día…" Suspiré y gruñí incorporándome en la cama y levantándome para caminar hacia el baño, como si de un zombie me tratase. Puse el manos libres.

"Amy…!" Gritó.

"Sabes que por las mañanas no soy persona."

"Puff, menos mal, ya pensé que habían cogido el móvil o tu hermana o tu madre." No pude evitar reír abriendo con la mano derecha el grifo.

"Pestillo, esa es la clave."

"Bueno, ¿Estás preparada para estar en el mejor colegio de tu vida, en la mejor etapa de tu vida?"

"Si sigue implicando madrugar n oes la mejor etapa de mi vida…" Protesté metiendo mi rostro bajo el agua.

"Al final voy a tener que cobrar por ser tu despertador."

Me sequé la cara instantes después con la toalla que estaba al lado del tocador.

"Sí, deberías. Oye ¿Te has leído el dossier?"

Una semana antes ambas fuimos a la PAA para conocer el lugar un poco.

"No, solo los horarios… ¿Sabes que ahora está empezando la nueva temporada de American Idol? ESO ES SAGRADO."

Oh las historias de Karma con American Idol… Que tiempos.

"Vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo de fin de curso juntas." Afirmé sonando alegre.

"Oh bien, espero que nos toque…"

"Nosotros los de producción elegimos a los estudiantes con los que hacer el trabajo."

"Oh! Genial, bien, me gusta la idea."

Ya me había empezado a vestir hace unos instantes. Decidí ponerme la chaqueta sin mangas vaquera sobre una camisa floral que me quedaba bastante bien.

Era mi look informal pero formal… Un look que llevar a diario.

"Oye, he oído que un tal Shane va a organizar una fiesta esta noche, ¿Vendrás conmigo? Ya sabes que me da palo ir sola…" Y ahí estaba Karma suplicando, pero esta vez, ¿Por qué no? Sonaba divertido, además con tal de no verle la cara a Lauren esta noche yo feliz.

"¿Qué te vas a poner?" Pude notar como daba saltitos de alegría mientras bajaba a coger un poco de zumo de la nevera para desayunar.

Mi rubia hermanastra estaba gritando porque algo había pasado con su estúpido vestido o algo así, sonreí alegre y malvada, sabía que algún día el Karma me lo devolvería, pero también sabía que las putadas que me había hecho ella eran mucho peores que simplemente reírme de ella.

"No lo sé… Sabes que a mí no me gusta prepararme para esas cosas, estoy segura de que sabes exactamente lo que llevo ahora mismo." Protesté ante su pregunta.

"Camisa, chaqueta sin mangas vaquera y un pantalón… Ah bueno, y tus vans." Rodeé los ojos y solté una pequeña carcajada, que bien me conocía. Cogí una manzana de la nevera y le di un mordisco.

"¿Te vas a ir ya?" Preguntó mi madre. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y subí hasta mi cuarto para coger mi bandolera marrón. Solo llevaba papeles y más papeles.

"Te espero en el porche, estaré sentada." Afirmó Karma. Sonreí y me despedí con un simple adiós. Entré en mi cuarto, cogí la bandolera y seguí devorando mi manzana. La cogí con los dientes durante unos instantes para colocarme la bandolera en mi hombro y me puse los auriculares del móvil en los oídos, dejando que la reproducción automática hiciese su trabajo.

Oh, passenger, mi móvil tenía un muy buen gusto, sin duda. Unos instantes después me encontraba tarareando "All The Little Lights" sonriente. Cerré la puerta de casa y fui a buscar a Karma.

Pude ojear la hora, y efectivamente íbamos bien de tiempo… Normal, teniendo un despertador como ella cualquiera llegaba tarde.

La vi de espaldas, sentada en el porche como ella misma me dijo. Sonreí de lado y me acerqué detrás suyo sin hacer demasiado ruido, era tarea fácil pues pasaban bastantes coches por la carretera continua. La abracé por el cuello por detrás y me reí cerrando los ojos unos instantes, ella se giró y me dio el beso en la mejilla mañanero más adorable del mundo.

Le ofrecí una mano para que se reincorporase de pié y comenzamos a andar. Era una tontería darnos los buenos días ya que ya lo habíamos hecho por teléfono.

"¿Tienes ganas de empezar?" Pregunté, hacía muy buen tiempo en Austin, y de verdad daba pena desperdiciarlo en clase, por mucho que la clase fuera jodidamente genial no merecía la pena quedarse en clase dando un temario pudiendo ir al parque a tumbarse o a rodar por el césped.

"Sí, muchas… ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que no vamos a estar en la misma clase desde la guardería…" Susurró ella. Sonreí y rodeé su cuello con mi brazo.

"Lo superarás." Le guiñé el ojo y me quedé así, abrazada a ella unos instantes, ella no se apartó y se estaba muy a gusto así.

Disfrutamos del camino, no demasiado largo, y ya se podían ver los carteles anunciando la entrada de la academia. Ambas suspiramos a la vez, dio hasta miedo vernos tan unidas que en cuanto sonó el timbre una cara de tristeza se reflejó en mis ojos.

"Te veo más tarde…" Murmuró ella antes de abrazarnos de nuevo.

"Está bien." Sonreí y le deseé suerte en su primer día, un pequeño dolor de estómago se empezó a producir al verla alejarse.

Entré en la academia y los de la beca Harvey teníamos que hablar con los responsables con que me dirigí al salón de actos, parecía no ser la única.

Al entrar me choqué con un chico, no debía ser mayor que yo.

"Perdón…" Murmuré poniendo cara de cachorrito y ayudándole a coger papeles que habían acabado en el suelo. Me levanté y él se presentó.

"Soy Shane, encantado de conocerte." Sonrió con una sonrisa casi perfecta, la gente iba entrando a mis espaldas.

"Amy…" Observé algunos carteles de la sala, demasiados logos de la fundación para mi gusto.

"Amy, Amy, Amy…" Se quedó uno segundos pensativo. "¡Oh sí! Amy, Rauden…"

"Raudenfeld."

"Perdona, es que llevo un lío con los nombres."

"No importa… Y me conoces porque…"

"Oh, mi padre es el que dirige la fundación, John Harvey, yo soy Shane, su hijo."

"Om…" Un señor un poco más mayor empezó a decir que nos sentáramos y yo me senté en segunda fila, el llegó a parar a mi lado.

"Bueno, jóvenes sed bienvenidos a la academia. Yo soy John, y aparte de ser el dinero del que pone las becas…" Todo el mundo soltó una carcajada en ese momento. "También seré vuestro mentor para hacer que vuestros estudios saquen el máximo provecho en los años que tenéis de carrera. Por lo tanto nada de formalidades."

Se sentó encima del escenario, parecía un tipo agradable.

"Todos los que estáis aquí tenéis algo en común que ha hecho que el comité se ponga de acuerdo para aceptaros, por lo que os podéis sentir especiales, en mis épocas nadie daba becas." De nuevo una carcajada.

"A parte del trabajo de fin de curso, este curso la fundación Harvey se ha preocupado mucho por el colectivo LGTB, por lo que tanto estudiantes de producción como estudiantes de interpretación tendréis que crear un corto de no más de 15 minutos este curso para la fundación, este trabajo será dirigido por Shane Harvey, ya que él representa al colectivo gay del instituto y por lo tanto os servirá para informaros y aconsejaros. Como sois 15 no hace falta decir que tendréis que colaborar juntos."

Miré a Shane de reojo que sonreía orgulloso.

"La fecha de entrega será a finales de Mayo, y dispondréis de material, instalaciones… Ya sabéis, si se os ocurre algo mi despacho está al lado de secretaría. Es todo, gracias por venir y disfrutad del curso."

Me pareció un señor muy tolerante, y de hecho el comportamiento un poco afeminado de Shane me dejaba notar un poco su orientación sexual, pero no era algo que tomase demasiado en cuenta. Yo no era como mis padres. No sabía por qué cuando habló de la comunidad gay surgió una imagen de Amy en mi cabeza, pero no me lo tuve en cuenta.

"Que agradable tu padre…" Dije mientras salíamos del salón de actos.

"Oh sí, pero se va hoy a California… Esta noche tengo una fiesta en mi casa. ¿Vendrás verdad?"

"Sí, ya había sido informada sobre la fiesta, con que probablemente vaya con mi mejor amiga… Una sonrisa algo pillina apareció en su rostro, no podía distinguir a que se estaba refiriendo con esa sonrisa pero preferí pasar de ello.

* * *

**PD: S**i dejas reviews te compro un pony. :c


	3. It's not easy

**AU: E**sas reviews adorables *-* Fiuuuuu me encantan jajaja, seguid haciéndolo, me alegráis para escribir, podrá sonar a tópico pero me encantan.

Adepquise en realidad me refería a Shane pero bueno, el chiquipunto es tuyo, gracias por comentar cada vez que subo, muero de amor.

Invitada: Oh, las novias siempre tienen razón… Pero si te has escapado para leer esto gracias de todos modos.

Los ponis… Mandadme una dirección, que puede que si correos va rápido os lo envié dentro de… Bueno, puede que algún año llegue.

Sigo saludando a todos y cada uno de los que leen esto ahora mismo. ¡HOLA MAMÁ! Vale, sé que mi madre no está leyendo esto, si no probablemente me echaría de casa… En un mundo de homofóbicos internet es la única salida.

Mención especial a Cast of Lions por acompañarme en TODA LA ESCRITURA, REESCRITURA, REEDICIÓN Y ETC ETC ETC.

**Disclaimer: N**o me pertenece Faking It, pero Harry es mío, eso está claro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Que decir… No fue un día de lo más interesante... En clase apenas conocí a Harry, un estudiante de intercambio Irlandés (Moreno, con el pelo rizado y los ojos azules bastante peculiares) muy amable y que también estaba en las becas de la fundación Harvey (También me contó que era abiertamente gay desde los 15 años), con el que compartí mi primera clase de edición… Pero la clase era simplemente esa típica clase en la que aprendes a utilizar el Word, solo que versión cinematográfica, vamos que no era nada del otro mundo. El tutor nos dejó tiempo libre y todo el mundo estaba muy concentrado en crear ideas para su proyecto de fin de curso, empezando desde allí, desde el primer día, por ello yo me sentía algo extraña con la actitud de todo el mundo… Aunque realmente me sentía extraña con mi propia actitud. Ellos escribían, escribían y escribían, yo simplemente miraba de reojo el cuaderno de Harry, por si se me ocurría algo.

Las primeras palabras que salieron del tutor se referían a ese tiempo de creatividad, ya que todos los días tendríamos 30 minutos en los que pensar sobre las ideas que se podrían realizar y las ideas que no. Podíamos utilizar todos los materiales que la PAA ofertaba, ordenadores, cámaras, salas… En mi cabeza apenas rondaban las palabras del padre de Shane, él representaba al colectivo gay del instituto. Y no entendí a que se refería exactamente con lo del colectivo gay del instituto.

¿Acaso ser gay era como apuntarse al club de las scouts o algo parecido? No… No lo era, pero en la PAA se consideraba tan normal que aturdía bastante. Dibujé una carita sonriente en el papel, porque realmente quería aparentar que tenía grandes ideas como los demás, cosa que era una bonita falacia intentando enmascarar mi mente aturdida.

Harry me miró. "¿De verdad no se te ocurre nada Amy? Deberías ir a ver a Shane, él te podría aclarar dudas…" Asentí con la cabeza agradeciendo cada una de sus palabras, necesitaba algo, y rápido. Harry había encendido la chispa que necesitaba en aquel momento.

"¿Dónde…?"

"Aula 43, segunda planta." Su acento me parecía algo extraño, pero adorable a la vez. Le sonreí de vuelta y salí de clase recogiendo mi cuaderno, mi bandolera y cerrando la tapa del portátil no sin antes echar un vistazo a mi fondo de pantalla, en el que salíamos Karma y yo abrazándonos en la graduación de la escuela secundaria. Cabe decir que mi portátil me lo llevaba a todas partes, era como mi cuaderno de ideas, solo que digital.

Salí de la sala y fuí con algo de prisa, necesitaba respuestas, rápidas y contra antes mejor. Porque lo primero que debía hacer para crear un corto sobre el mundo gay era conocer el mundo gay, y yo me había criado bajo los senos de una familia religiosa y demasiado recta, apenas conocía lo que conocía por las series de televisión o las películas.

Me di cuenta de lo inmenso que era el instituto en esos momentos, porque di unas cuantas vueltas a la segunda planta, solo estábamos en el primer edificio… Menos mal que las artes escénicas y producción estaban unidas, si no me veía cómo a los típicos turistas y esos mapas inmensos que no hay quien doble.

Iba a llamar por la puerta, pero me quedé contemplando un poco como daban la clase, mera curiosidad; vi a Shane tonteando con un chico, no más joven que él, pero que era bastante atractivo, justo el tipo cliché de chicos que le puede gustar a Shane. Rodeé los ojos y también pude distinguir una cara familiar, a Karma, me mordí el labio porque realmente no creía que la iba a encontrar allí, hasta hace unos segundos creía que Shane iba a tercero o cuarto.

Un chico se puso detrás de mí, moreno, con los labios rosados y carnosos, tenía una especie de tupé que parecía hecho a su medida.

"Hola, soy Liam. ¿Buscabas algo?" Preguntó el con toda su buena gana, llevaba unos papeles, y lo que parecía que eran dibujos de storyboard y líneas de tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza… "Solo… Esperaba, tengo que hablar con Shane."

"Oh, ahora saldrán, no te preocupes. ¿Producción?" Me preguntó al ver el dossier que tenía en la mano, yo sonreí y asentí.

"¿Tú?"

"Diseño gráfico y producción, en segundo se puede elegir a que te vas a enfocar…" ¿Estudiábamos lo mismo? Bueno…

Llamó a la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar, yo entré justo detrás de él.

"Perdone, venía a dejar esto para usted, me lo ha pedido el Sr. Harvey." Dijo él refiriéndose a la profesora de interpretación, no pude evitar mirar a Karma, que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, me saludó con la mano. El timbre sonó.

Se acercó a mí y sonreí.

"¿Ya me echabas de menos?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida. Solté una leve carcajada y antes de que yo fuese a buscar a Shane, este se acercó a mí.

"Sí… Será eso." Se puso detrás de mí saludó a Liam que se había acercado a nosotras también.

"A ti rubia ya te conozco, pero a ti no. Soy Shane, y este es Liam." Pude notar como a Karma se le iluminaban los ojos al ver a Liam.

"Bueno… Shane, luego necesito hablar contigo sobre el proyecto." Afirmé yo. Liam y Karma parecía que estaban follándose con la mirada o algo parecido. Suspiré y carraspeé un poco la garganta como diciendo que nosotros dos también estábamos allí.

"¿Vendréis a la fiesta que organiza el príncipe de las fiestas de la PAA?" Preguntó Liam, iba a responder yo pero cuando iba a soltar una palabra Karma se me adelantó con sus palabras irónicamente rápidas.

"¡Sí, Claro! Esta mañana lo habíamos estado planeando. ¿Verdad Amy?" Sonreí y asentí, pero no con demasiada gana. Mi cara era un auténtico poema.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, chicas un placer, Shane, te veo luego." Se guiñaron el ojo ambos chicos y Liam se fue con la mirada de Karma clavada en el todo el rato.

"Amy, yo debería irme también, cuando acabes de hablar con Shane estaré en las taquillas que tengo que hablar con Sarah sobre nuestro proyecto de obra de teatro… Quieren hacer la versión gay de Shakespeare." Me dio un beso en la mejilla y ella también se fue. Me ruboricé levemente y miré a Shane.

"Uh… Menudo par, bueno, ¿Qué necesitas Amy?" Lo seguí pues se había puesto a andar hacia el pequeño escenario que había en aquella aula, me senté al lado suyo.

"Tu padre… El proyecto, bien, no sé lo que hacer exactamente, y no se me ocurre nada, porque no conozco demasiado bien al colectivo LGTB."

Su cara era un poema, parecía que hubiese visto a un fantasma de repente, cruzó sus piernas y me miró a los ojos apoyando su puño en su barbilla.

"Oh vamos, no intentes engañarme, rubia. Que te tengo calada."

"¿Engañarte?" Mi faceta confusa resurgió de entre las sombras.

"Sí, tu y Karma… Se os ve como a dos tortolitos."

"¿Qué?"

"No intentes ocultarlo."

"Shane, YO-NO-SOY-GAY. Ella es mi mejor amiga, desde hace… ¡Toda la vida!"

Me levanté algo cabreada y lo miré a los ojos.

"Osea que no sois pareja…" Iba a responderle con ironía pero probablemente si lo hiciese no me ayudaría con el proyecto así que preferí calmarme.

"No. Somos mejores amigas, simplemente eso."

"Yo a Liam no lo miro como la miras tú a ella, señorita."

Me quedé pensativa unos instantes y dirigí mi mirada al suelo…

"Osea que a ti te gusta ella y ella no lo sabe ¿Verdad?"

No sabía que decir, me había calado en 3 horas que llevábamos en la PAA, ¿Cómo coño..?

"Si… Bueno no… Bueno no sé si me gusta exactamente." Murmuré lo último y me volví a sentar al lado suyo.

"Te voy a dar una idea, inténtalo, y si te sale bien… Protagonizad el corto, ambas, será divertido."

"¿Y si se aleja de mí? No sé si lo que siento exactamente es amor Shane… Además, imagínate que le da por hacerme la vida imposible y se lo cuenta a mis padres, me echarían de casa… Tengo una familia republicana, tradicional y de mente cerrada."

"Si no lo es estarías coladita por Liam, por no sé Zac Efron, o por cualquier otro… Pero no lo estás, ¿Has tenido fantasías alguna vez con ella o con cualquier otra chica?"

"No…" Joder parecía que me leía la mente o algo así…

"¿Cuándo…?" Me frotó el brazo para intentar asegurarme que no iba a decir absolutamente nada y para darme el valor de hablarlo con él.

"Esta mañana… Shane, no sé… Es mi mejor amiga."

"Estás en la fase de negación, ya verás como cambias, deberías ver alguna serie para aclarar tus dudas, échale un ojo a L Word, o a Orange is the new black, si quieres estar con ella te digo yo que lo notarás. Me tengo que ir, esta noche te quiero ver, recuérdalo." Me miró y me dejó con un mar de dudas en la cabeza. ¿Estoy enamorada de Karma? Y si lo estoy… ¿Por qué ahora?

* * *

_Campamento de Verano Allen – Junio de 2010_

"_¡Suéltala!" Grité acercándome al tío que estaba sujetándola con el mayor cabreo que podía tener en ese momento. Él se acercó a mi amenazante, pero más amenazante era yo en ese preciso instante. Karma se quedó en el suelo, después de que aquél tío me obedeciese y la soltase._

"_¿Quieres que te dé un premio o algo? ¡Vamos, fuera!" Arqueé las cejas y al final este cedió abandonando el lugar. Valiente cabrón… Pensé mientras me acercaba a Karma, que no lloraba por el terror que podía tener en aquel instante._

_Decidí que lo mejor era no decir nada, así que simplemente me acerqué y la abracé, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas porque esta vez necesitaba a la Amy fuerte y a la Amy que actuase como lo que era, su mejor amiga._

_Notaba como sus lágrimas que ya rozaban mi cuello eran secadas por mi camiseta, y mi mano comenzaba a darle pequeñas palmaditas aún sosteniendo aquel fuerte abrazo._

"_Tranquila, estoy contigo, y ya se ha ido…" Mi voz cabreada comenzó a enternecerse a medida que el tiempo teniéndola entre mis brazos pasaba. _

"_¿Vas a ser mi superheroína toda la vida?" Me preguntó ella separándose unos centímetros para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Sonreí ruborizada ante esa pregunta y asentí con la cabeza, algo tímida._

_Se acercó hacia a mí y sosteniendo mis dos mejillas depositó un suave beso en mis labios, el beso que hizo que mi vida cambiase en un momento y se volviese patas arriba._

"_Siempre seremos mejores amigas, recuérdalo." Ella se fue lejos del lago volviendo a nuestra cabaña, supongo que querría descansar después de todo. Mi cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y acababa sentado sobre la hierba, delante tenía el lago donde mi cara se podía reflejar, mis manos tímidamente tocaron mis labios, no me podía creer lo que había ocurrido._

* * *

**PD: ¿S**eguirá Amy el consejo de Shane? Comentad mis pequeños lectores, y si tenéis alguna idea dejádmela saber. No sé si gustará que ponga flashbacks de vez en cuando, pero es que está bien aclarar algunos aspectos de la historia. See you ;)


End file.
